


Хозяйка Слизерина

by WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019



Series: тексты G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019/pseuds/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019
Summary: Панси негодует.





	Хозяйка Слизерина

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — _lumos_ (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1481287)

Ну серьезно, это уже начинало раздражать! Грязнокровка то, грязнокровка это — Драко не замолкал. Ладно Поттер, тут еще можно было понять. У мальчиков начала бурлить кровь и включились гормоны, с кем не бывает. По крайней мере, Панси как истинная леди могла сдерживать свои порывы, хотя бы на людях. Но она искренне не понимала, какого гоблина Драко поминал Грейнджер? Да, та еще заноза и зубрила, обошла всех в классе. И как чистокровной волшебнице Панси тоже было обидно! Но Драко мог бы и не так эмоционально играть свою роль а-ля сын бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. В конце концов, Панси была уверена: половину мальчиков с их курса волновало лишь, что под юбкой у этой девчонки (Панси, к слову, тоже было слегка любопытно) и не начала ли она встречаться с Поттером. Рыжее недоразумение рядом Панси даже в расчет не брала. В общем, отношение Драко к грязнокровке настораживало. 

К концу учебного года Панси окончательно выработала свою стратегию — любой, кто хоть как бы заденет мальчиков Слизерина, особенно Драко, подвергнется ее тщательной расправе в виде публичного позора. Любой, даже Поттер и его свита. 

За факультетом должен был кто-то приглядывать. И эту почетную миссию она приняла по праву. Они провели ритуал в туалете Миртл, где под горестные вздохи ничтожного привидения Вильямина Блэкквел с седьмого курса торжественно обязала Панси присматривать за факультетом. Да еще маман Панси в свое время была удостоена такой чести. Хозяйка Слизерина — это порой важнее, чем Министр Магии! Можно сказать, что на твоих глазах растут будущие звезды, великие люди. Наверняка и за Лордом кто-то приглядывал… 

Тут Панси себя одернула. Она никому бы не призналась, что мысли о Темном Лорде ее пугали, и она бы сделала все, лишь бы держаться от него подальше. Конечно, он уже давно мертв, но как истинная слизеринка Панси не спешила бы с такими заявлениями. 

А пока выходило лишь, что однокурсники позорили факультет. Забини уже позволял себе пошлые и при этом даже не смешные шуточки, Флинт подбивал квиддичную команду на безрезультатные выпады, про Крэбба и Гойла вообще нечего говорить. Их принц, Драко, и вовсе чаще всего ошивался недалеко от гриффиндорцев, несмотря на то, что Панси и пыталась его оттащить от них подальше. Мало было ему гиппогрифа, так вот он — сидит посреди гостиной с разбитым носом и ноет что-то про грязнокровку. Панси честно не стала бы подслушивать (у нее были дела и интереснее), но позиция Хозяйки Слизерина обязывала. И тот факт, что какая-то чужая девчонка обидела вверенных ей мальчиков, раздражал. Никто не смел бить Драко, кроме нее! Тем более раздражительная заучка Грейнджер. 

Пожалуй, завтра на Чарах, когда они будут тренироваться стоя, юбка грязнокровки все же случайно приподнимется. Это наверняка позлит Поттера, так что Драко будет просто счастлив, а Панси только узаконит свои позиции.


End file.
